


Ancient

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Inktober 2019, Love, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: He feels deterred, but she loves him all the same
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507550
Kudos: 10





	Ancient

He’s ancient, at least twice her age.

And then there’s the fact she’s an assassin and would rip his head off if she ever learned what he dreams of doing to her.

Turns out she feels the same way and dreams the same but with his face between her legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this!
> 
> Please let me know and please do check out my other works! 
> 
> I personally think you're gonna find something you'll like!!


End file.
